


Søul Band

by VeVaMC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayl, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy, freeform work, mafia, mob boss, school teacher, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeVaMC/pseuds/VeVaMC
Summary: You live in a world where everyone is gifted a Søul Band in order to find their soulmate. However, even with the help of that band not everyone is guaranteed to find their other half. Thinking you're one of those people you're surprised what you find at a childs birthday party.





	1. (Y/N)

“Bye (Y/N) have a great weekend. Oh, and thanks for getting those accounts organized for me, I owe you one.” My eyes jolt up in surprise as the deep voice breaks the silence.

“Mr. Ellis it was no trouble happy to help anytime. Now get out of here! I know I wouldn’t want to be kept waiting for my date to arrive.” Mr. Ellis smiles at the mention of his wife. They’ve been married for 25 years today and he still blushes like a school girl whenever she’s brought into the conversation.

“Please (Y/N), for the last time call me David and don’t stay to long. You’re never going to meet your soulmate with your head in your work,” he smiles at me once more before heading to the elevator.

Sighing, I turn back to the last few documents I have left to finish. Part of me knows Mr. Ellis is right, working long nights and early hours doesn’t necessarily scream datable, but it helped to keep my mind off the topic of my soulmate. Soulmate. Thinking those words, I gaze down at my Søul Band and I think back to my 18th birthday.

_“This is the last present pumpkin, come on hurry and open it,” my dad excitedly passes me the most beautiful present I’ve ever seen, and I haven’t even opened it yet. A medium sized box wrapped in royal purple wrapping paper topped with a sparkling black bow. I smile and look to both my parents sitting across from me on another couch, “Thank you! I love it already.” No longer able to contain my excitement, I lift off the lid and dig through the matching tissue paper._

  
_ Inside I find a gorgeous rose gold cuff band. One that I have been begging for months to have. But something about this one feels different. There’s a weight to it one that none of the others I tried on before had. Rolling the cuff in my hands my eyes fall upon the cause of the weight. Smack in the middle is a large oval-colorless gem. I am breathless. This isn’t like the one I wanted. Am I ready for this? I thought I had more time, more freedom before-_  
_ “Well honey do you love like you said you would?” My mother brings me away from my thoughts, “I, uh, I love it mom, dad thanks! It’s…very beautiful.”_

_A Søul Band? Really?!_

_Before I could blink my mom pulls me into a bone crushing hug, now I am really breathless. “Olivia, let the poor girl go and help her put on her band” my dad chuckles trying to pull my mom off me._

_Giving me one last squeeze she pushes away from me to grab the cuff from my hands. Grabbing my (left/right) wrist she brings her tear stained face to mine. I am too stunned to move. Any motor skills I had before this moment have left the building. I sit like a puppet as she begins reciting the words, “My darling, with this Band your father and I, wish you all the health and happiness in the world. We hope when you find your other half that they uphold your dreams and push you to achieve your goals. With this band, we release you and your soul to the universe.”_

_Snap_.

It seemed like all my friend who received their Søul Band after I did immediately met their other half, but me? 7 years and two failed relationships later here I am still searching for him. I check the clock and the block letters read 6:33pm, I know that even with the small stack I have I will still be here another hour and after this week I don’t have it in me. Putting the papers back in their files, I clean my desk, grab my keys and decide to head home for the weekend. Walking out of my office I run into Ruben from HR who looks as though he has been burning the candle at both ends and then some.

“Well look who we have here, the women, the myth, dare I say the legend? (Y/N)! Out of her cage before 7 o’clock.”

Ruben precedes to make crowd screaming noises from his mouth as we load into the elevator. “Ha ha very funny, I’ll have you know I left here yesterday at 6. Where was my fan mob then?” I asked smirking at him.

“Well the fan mobs husband made his signature enchiladas and wanted to eat some before the bottom less pits we call kids had it to themselves.”

Giving a small laugh I think about Ruben and his husband Neil. They’ve been my best friends since grade school. It wasn’t surprising when Neil and Ruben’s Søul Brand showed them that they were true soulmates. Everyone had always told them how great a couple they would be, kind of silly that a piece of jewelry is what pushed them.

Neil and Ruben are the perfect example of “opposites attract” Ruben loving hunting, fishing or anything that really had to do with the outdoors while Neil preferred indoor actives such as day drinking, watching a movie, or the classic nap. Opposites for sure but love struck fools none the less. And now with their kids, it makes their family perfect. Both twin girls taking their personalities from their fathers and giving a new life to the LaCore family name. Exiting the elevator and approaching the lobby I remember that the girl’s birthday is this weekend, and I haven’t gotten them a present. Ugh some Godmother I am.

  
“Hey, you’re still coming to the party tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, I planned on it why?”

The twinkle that his eyes give immediately make me regret asking the question. “You know that guy from Neil’s work I’ve been telling you about?” I nod. “Well Neil’s been telling him about you and he wants to meet you!” I roll my eyes, seriously this again?

“I don’t know Rue,” I huff, “I’m sure he’s a great guy and all but after what happened with Drew I don’t think I’m ready.”

The mention of his name sends a tingle down my spine. I really thought Drew was the one. My Søul Band even glowing that soulmate Serenity Blue sometimes. The color we all wait to see, but that should have been a sign that all sure things fall apart. Coming home early to surprise him with dinner only to surprise myself to find that he has been cheating on me.

Two years. I gave that bastard two years of my life all for it to be lost to a brunette with a huge set of earrings.

“Drew was trash and you know it. You deserve to be happy Nikki and Emi need playmates and were not adopting anymore kids so that leaves you. And besides what’s one little meet and greet? Who knows you might like him.”

Fishing my keys out of my purse, I weigh his offer and he does make a good point. I really don’t have to do anything but meet him have some awkward conversation and then leave. I think I could do that.

“Fine, but the moment he mentions anything weird or crazy I’m heading inside and drinking with Neil for the duration of the party.”

Ruben smiles and holds the door open for me as we leave the building. “Awesome, I will let him know you’re coming. Oh! Neil will be so excited we’ve been trying to ship you two together for months. Make sure you wear that black and red dress tomorrow! See you!”

Ruben is off and running towards the city bus but before he gets too far I holler out, “What’s his name?”

“GRAYSEN!”

“Graysen,” I say his name out loud to myself. Not noticing my Søul Band gem lights up just enough to see it now has a purple hue for the first time in a while. Devotion.

****

Driving to Nikki and Emi’s birthday party and I can’t help but to be nervous. Neil told me last night that the girls could not get enough of L.O.L Dolls. Making a quick stop to the local Target, I make sure to get just that. However, that’s not what has my nerves rattling. Waking up this morning felt like a hot knife stab. The pulse in my soul crying wanting me to return to the dream state and never leave again. A faceless figure. This figure made me feel things. Things that I have only read about in Ruben’s cheesy romance novels. And just like my soul I crave to go back to sleep. Fall back into those arms and hear the faceless figure whisper into my ear again, “I love you.” Feeling my cheeks heat I return my attention back to the road where I notice I am already on Ruben’s street. From end to end the street is lined with gorgeous two story brownstones.

I always admire the LaCore family neighborhood, white picket fences and kids laughing and playing the perfect place to raise a family. Gathering the gifts and my things out of the car, I take a deep breath. Mmm the summer heat brings out the most mesmerizing smells of the cedar trees with a hint of fresh cut grass I smell currently getting mowed. I walk to the front of the house where I can hear the squeals and laughter of the children coming from the other side. Before I could ring the bell the door swing open and I am tackled with hugs by two girls.

“Godmommy!” Nikki and Emi scream. I chuckle, “well happy birthday girls! You both are growing so big!”

“And heavy, girls please get off your godmother you’re ruining her nice outfit,” Neil shrieks out.

Peaking around the girls I see Neil jogging towards us. His caramel glows radiant against his attire. Neil is wearing a long sleeve pink and white blouse that is matched by short tan khaki’s. For someone who dresses as if he stepped out of a modeling catalog he could give some pointers to his counterpart.  
He holds out his hand to me, “sorry about that. Ruben gave them cake for breakfast and I have been running after them since.” “

They’re fine. What’s being tackled every now and then by the two cutest girls?” I say bringing him into a hug.

“You say that now but if I let you put them to bed tonight you’d be saying differently.”

As we part from our hug and move inside the house I can see their home has had as pink bomb go off. Along with the bomb my eyes catch a child at turn, a boy trying to take another little boys bubbles, a girl eating cake with her hands and licking the frosting from between her fingers. All more adorable than the next. As I continue to scan the room my eyes catch a set of greens orbs who look at me as if they are staring into my-

“(Y/N)! You’re Søul Band!” Glancing down, I see my gem is aglow with blue and red mixing together. Dancing together letting the color intensify. My eyes connect to the handsome strangers Søul Band, his doing the exact same thing.

“Wh-who is he?" I whisper looking over to Neil.

“(Y/N), I’d like you to meet Graysen. You’re soulmate.”


	2. Greysen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update on Monday’s or Friday’s :)

“Okay guys that’s it! Pencils down and turn over your worksheets. Once you’ve done that, you may pack up and leave.” Just as I say that the school bell rings. “Don’t forgot, we are reviewing the origin of the Søul Band on Monday. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Most of the students rush out of the classroom before they can hear me. I can’t blame though, I’m pretty damn happy the week is almost over. Days are starting to blend together and I cannot sleep without seeing her face. Or Should say her figure. I don’t know who she is. The figure never tells me her desires, but whenever we are near each other I cannot help but reach out and hold her. Stroking her (H/C) hair telling her that she doesn’t have to worry about being alone that I will always be with her. Because I love her?_What?_

Chucking to myself, what do I know about love? It’s been six months and the fight that Karra and I had plays almost on a constant loop in my mind.

“_I want to be with someone who wants to be with me! Please, don’t be surprised! You knew this was coming.”_

The more I think about it the angrier I get. How could someone just walk away from someone they supposedly loved? And what was this, ‘I want to be with someone who wants to be with me’ business. I worshipped the ground she walked on I made it known that she is my end and my beginning. I do want to be with Karra! Or rather I should say did.

The night that Karra left me was the same night this mysterious women began appearing in my dreams. Sometimes she would be there for a split second. Showing up just long enough for me to spot and run after her, only to lose her in a crowd or as a bus whooshes by. Her presence in my dream drove me insane. Was it my subconscious telling me to reach out to Karra? But Karra never felt like this. This woman made me feel waves of calm wash over me whenever I was in her presence. Karra made me feel anxious like whatever I was about to say or do was never going to be enough. _Who are you?!_

As days turned into weeks my mystery woman appearance became longer allowing me to catch up and see a quick glance at her face. Intense (Y/E/C) eyes bore straight into mine for what felt like eternity but couldn’t have been more than a millisecond. Everything in the look she gave me told me all that I wanted to know but at the same time nothing. I wanted to know who was is and why she keeps coming to me! But nothing in life is ever that easy. Sudden knocking at my door pulls my mind from the woman.

“What’s with the thousand-yard stare? Are you doing okay?” I turn my attention towards Neil, a look of concern clouds his face.

“Huh? Wha- I-I’m fine I was just, uh, thinking about what food I should bring for the party on Saturday,” I lie.

“Are you sure? You look like you haven’t slept in a while and I’m pretty sure you wore that shirt once already this week.” I feel Neil looking me up and down I realized I am indeed wearing the same white and blue polo I wore on Monday. Or was it Wednesday? Wait what is today?

“It’s laundry day, I thought I could get away with it. You’re the first and only person to call me out about it.” I tell him as I start to place my grading papers into my book bag. “Now back to my original question, what food item am I to bring this year?”

Neil thinks for a moment. Last year he had me bake the girls a German Chocolate Cake, and he hasn’t stopped talking about it since. “I want to ask for another German Chocolate Cake, but I REALLY don’t want to spend the money for new pants because of you, so can I ask you to make the Strawberry Shortcake?”

Swinging my book bag around my body I can now face Neil properly. He’s wearing his _“Cool 4 School” _charcoal grey t-shirt that he made for all the teachers in the school. I laughed at the idea at first but even some of the students started asking where they could get one for themselves. Neil’s face has returned with his famous million-watt smile, forgotten are the frown lines that formed during his concern for me. I felt ashamed brushing off the only friend I have been able to maintain since the fallout between Karra and I but I didn’t need him feeling sorry for me because I fucked up. I need to do what Karra has done and move on.

“I can whip that up for the girls no problem. Should I be there say 10:00 am?”

Neil nods his head. “Sounds great! Hey, I know you’re anxious to get out of here, but can I talk to you real quick?”

My shoulders drop, I really just wanted to rush out of here and be alone but like most things in life, I don’t get what I want. “Sure, uh what’s up?” I sit in my chair but don’t remove my bag I plan on bolting at the first sign of danger.

“We both know that you’ve had a tough time deal with the break up, and I get it I really do, but I can see it is starting to affect your daily life.” His hand gestures up and down at my appearance. I don’t have to look in a mirror to know I don’t look the best but hearing it from someone I call my friend made me sink deeper into my self-loathing.

“I’m not telling this to you to make you feel worse, I am telling you because I am your friend and I am worried about you. You’re showing up late to school, you wear the same clothes over and over again like you’re some character in a cartoon, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you started drinking.”

I suck in a breath. My mind drifts to the flask I have stashed in my glovebox. I thought I was doing a good job at hiding the drinking. Who am I to try to fool a recovering alcoholic. Exhaling I look at Neil in defeat. “I don’t know what to do,” is all I can say because truly I don’t know what else TO say.

“What you need to do is stop walking around like a corpse and get back to life. You say you’re coming to the girl’s party, yes?”

I smile weakly and say, “I did just agree to bring a cake did I not?”

Dismissing my sarcasm he continues, “Good. Shower, shave and do some laundry before the weekend because there is someone I think you should meet. I think both of you would really hit it off.”

I scratch at the stubble the covers my lower jaw. Am I ready to meet someone? Not too long ago I was just telling myself that I need to move on, and here I am now questioning that motive. The last thing I want to do is disappoint another girl.

“I don’t know Neil, I mean look at the way Karra and I ended things. I don’t think I’m really ready to have that happen again.”I say as I look down at my feet.

“No one is saying that you both need to fall in love with each other, I just want you to talk to someone who isn’t me and who isn’t one of your students. Besides she’s my best friend I know she’s going to fall for you the second she tastes that cake.”

I shake my head. There’s no giving up with this guy but I knew this when we met back in college. Neil takes what he wants and will do anything to get his way. Sighing, I push myself to stand. “Fine, but if she’s anything like you she’ll probably strong arm me into marrying her.”

Neil laughs, and I can’t help but join in. It felt good to laugh to be genuine even if it’s for a moment. After the laughter dies down Neil and I both walk towards his classroom. There’s idly chit chat as we walk. He tells me about Emi worried she look as pretty as Nikki for her birthday pictures because she lost both her front teeth. I chuckle at the dilemma that happens in little lives. I tell him about my class writing about the origin of the Søul Band.

“How do you teach kids about something you don’t believe in? I mean shouldn’t you call in an expert?” Neil asks.

“It’s not that I don’t believe in it, I just don’t believe we should put all of our optimism into a stone. We give our kids this “gift” on their 18th birthday with the promise there is someone out there for them and that this piece of mineral will find them for you.”

Ranting to Neil I can’t help but glance down to my leather band. I’ve had this for 13 years and not so much as a flash of color has come from this thing. I’m convinced that these are a very elaborate hoax that everyone has bought into or there’s truly no one out there for me.

“Your cynicism isn’t a turn on for (Y/N) just letting you know. I hope you fix that attitude before this weekend.” Neil glances over at me with a smirk.

Was that her name? I didn’t even both to ask, but the way he says her name makes my heart speed up. (Y/N). Beautiful, I wonder if she’s as stunning as her name is. _Wait what?_

Arriving in front of his classroom he turns to me with a look on his face that means all business.

“I know this is coming from a dark place right now, but when you find the one it’s indescribable you’ll feel things as if it’s the first you are feeling them, you’ll look at life and thank whomever you believe in for putting this person in your life at this exact moment in this exact time. Before Rue and I got together I was literally at rock bottom. When he wanted to get serious I didn’t really believe in the whole soulmate gambit. I was more focused on getting my next drink before the day started or ended. He helped me to be the person I am today. There’s a reason they call them your “other half” they just know how to complete you.” Neil glances at his classroom with a sigh. “Look, I can tell you adoring tales of Ruben’s and my relationship, but I have a half assed history slideshow I need to work on.”

I nod in agreeance I do have papers to grade from three weeks ago that I said were already completed. “I’ll get out of your hair, man, have a good night I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Continuing my lone journey down the hall, Neil’s words about how Ruben completes him make me wonder do I feel this way because I am incomplete?


	3. Your Eyes Are Swallowing Me

_Y/N POV_

Green doesn’t describe the eyes that lock on mine. No, the way the bay window he is standing next to bounces off his olive skin and captures those green eyes, makes them shine like gems covering the Emerald City. Expanding my view I asses him from top to bottom. Greysen stands at probably 5’10” and the way his red cotton shirt hugs his biceps I can tell he has the body type of man who visits the gym maybe two or three times a week. Speaking of his bicep, I can see a tattoo peeking out. I wonder what it is. His jet black hair is cut in a nice quiff style. I can also see that hishair is accented with little grey ones that makes him look quite sophisticated for a man his age. I can’t lie, he is quiet attractive.

“You should probably close your mouth before drool all over my carpet,” Neil whispers to me as he pries the gifts from my hands to set on the table. 

Snapping my mouth I turn and follow Neil to the gift table. “Um, excuse you. You forgot to mention that I would possibly be spending the afternoon with Adonis.” I whisper scream to him.

Neil smirks and laughs at me as we gravitate towards the kitchen, “Cute ain’t he? Come with me, I’ll tell you a little more about him before I introduce the two of you.”

Rounding the corner and through the swinging doors, we catch Ruben like a deer in headlights subtly trying to ear frosting off the birthday cake. He’s wearing a pink and white t-shirt with a picture of Emi and Nikki of the day they were born and for the first time ever he’s wearing shorts without stains, that is until he wipes his hands against his shirt and drags them downwards.

Neil lets out a huff. “Not only are you trying to eat the cake, you’ve already managed to ruin a CLEAN outfit!”

Ruben finishes wiping is hands. He looks quite bashful a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Ah ‘m sorry Nei, I know Grey made this and wanted to see if it was half as good as last years.”

“And?” Neil quizzes.

“If it’s as good as the frosting we’re all going to be in a diabetic heaven.” Ruben chuckles. I hide a laugh behind my hand. It’s always a treat watching these two interact. _I can’t wait for that._

Ruben turns to me “Speaking of Greysen, did you meet him? Is that why you’re all blushy?”

I put my hand to my cheeks and feel they are quite warm. “I uh, saw him in the living room but I haven’t met him yet. I wouldn’t even know what to say to him.” I reply sudden getting very anxious about this meet.

“How about the fact that when your eyes locked with one another both your Søul Band’s lit up like the Great Chicago Fire!” Neil chimes in and turns from me to Ruben. “I told you the two of them were going to hit it off. This just proves I am never wrong.”

“Wait really? Then what are you doing in here?! Go talk to your soulmate (Y/N/N).” Ruben exclaims.

“I’m glad you both have confidence in me but I haven’t been on a date in almost a year, I wouldn’t even know what to talk about with him!” I exclaim, my anxiety getting the best of me. It’s okay (Y/N) calm down.

Neil senses my panic and beings to start rubbing my shoulders. “First of all clam down, you’re not marrying the guy all I want you to do it talk with him. Your Søul Band already did all the ice breaker for you, all you need is to be yourself and the rest will come.”

“Neil’s right, Greysen is a really sweet guy. We might never truly know how Søul Band’s work, but as long as we’ve had them they’ve never been wrong.” Ruben adds.

_Greysen’s POV_

Waking up this morning I felt…new? For the first time I awaken feeling the refreshing effects of having a full 8 hours of sleep. I was even able to hang out watch some TV and work on my stack of papers to grade after baking the cake for the party. Yet, no matter how great I felt something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. Last night I didn’t dream which meant I didn’t get to spend time with my mystery woman. I can’t begin to explain why it bothers me. I can’t just say that it’s made this dull ache develop somewhere deep inside me.

Thoughts cloud my mind as I am helping Ruben and Neil set up streamers for the party. Who is the girl they both want me to meet? What are we going to talk about? Neil told me a little bit about her yesterday, but nothing about what she looked like, what she likes or even if she was interested in dating. Especially ready to date a guy who is still hung up over their ex and visits mystifying women in his sleep.

“The living room is looking great I’m going to make sure everything is alright out back,” Neil says as he heads towards the kitchen to the backyard. “Rue make sure the gift table is out please!”

Ruben who is currently preoccupied with untangling some string lights throws them down in a huff and heads towards the garage. “Greysen, mind helping me grab this table?”

Shaking my head I step of the stool and head towards the garage with Ruben. On my way, I pass a table filled with family photos. I pick up and examine a familiar photo of Neil and Ruben from their wedding day, one of Nikki during last year’s school play of _Annie_ where she played a very convincing Miss Hannigan, my eyes scan the rows of joyful memories and I can’t help the sad smile that plays upon my lips. It reminds me of the wall Karra made of all the trips we took together. Pictures of us hiking in Sedona, that one time we got lost backpacking in Moracco because she wanted to visit some of the markets. Photos that have all disappeared and left rectangular shaped imprints in their place.

I shake the wave of memories from my thoughts and replace the photo in haste to get out to help Ruben, but just as I am leaving a photo catches my eyes. The boarder of the picture is from the 2010 Hulbeck County Fair in the picture I can Neil and Ruben cradling a girl in their arms, her face afire with joy as she clutches a bright blue mass of cotton candy. Examining the photo closer there is a familiar pull that directs me to this girl’s face. I feel as if I have seen her before but after racking my brain I cannot place her. I’ll need to ask Neil if I’ve met her before perhaps in college when we first became friends? Setting the photo back it’s it place I can’t ignore this pull that pulses from it like it’s wants to keep it.

“Hey Grey, man, are you coming? I’m not as strong as I used to be!” Ruben hollers from the garage.

“Coming!” I jog down the hall, round the corner and turn into the garage. “Sorry,” I start. “I got caught up in some of the streamers.”

“Ah hell not you too! Those fucking string lights I’ve been working on are gonna give me damn headache. I hate it when Neil goes all party crazy. We never end up using half of this stuff any way!” He huffs. “Let’s just move this damn thing, and we’ll sneak off and have a beer.” He whispers and winks to me.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, my friend.”

An hour later the party is set up and guests are pilling in parent after parent child after child bring in gifts for the twins and immediately head to the snack table to fill up on sugary treats. After grabbing their snack the children head deeper into the living room to sit at one of the five tables we hauled out of the garage to both sit and play with Nikki and Emi or to watch one of the movies that changes after it finishes. Turning towards the TV, I can see that _Lego Movie_ has just started which immediately prompted the 9 year olds to start singing and dancing to _Everything is Awesome. _While the other kids are singing, I see Emi tap her sister and point towards the window, whatever it was made their faces light up and take off from their seats as Neil calls out to them.

Swinging open the door the girls squeal “Godmommy!”

Both of them jump on the poor woman and tackle her to the ground. From where I am standing I can’t see who it is, what I can tell is she is wearing a black and red halter dress that hugs her curves very nicely and compliments her (S/C) quite nicely. Lucky for this woman Neil is not too far behind to assist her with the two hyperactive babes. He helps her off the ground and helps to straighten her outfit whoever she is they must be close judging by the way Neil brings her in for a hug. As they part and step into the house I’m able to see her face. I stop breathing. No this-this can’t be real. She can’t be real. I rub my eyes to try and rid myself of this delusion only to have my vision restored to the same sight as before. It’s her, it’s the woman from my dreams, my mystery woman.

My heart is beating frantically as I observe someone I’ve only seen in my dreams. I have to be asleep. That’s it. That’s the only rational thing in the scenario because there is no way in hell that she can be real! Ripping my eyes away from her I being to search for an escape route to the bathroom. If I can just make it out of here, get to the bathroom, and away from everyone I can properly freak out in peace. While scanning for my route green eyes lock on to the same intense (E/C) gaze she graced me with the first time we faced each other. Time stands still as do I for my entire body feels like it has been encased in concrete, the only thing I feel is this jolt of electricity runs through my body as we stare bewitchingly at one another.

The only thing keeping my attention from her is the distraction of color that blazes bright from her (left/right), the wrist that occupies her… Søul Band. My eyes automatically move from her band to mine to see that it is also alive with color blues and reds mixing swirling together intensifying the color our soulmate color. _Holy fuck! Soulmate?!_

My eyes snap back to her and I can she is studying her Søul Band as well, her mouth falling open and her failing miserably to try and close it. She jerks her head and mimics looking at my Søul Band as I did hers. I’m glad we both cannot believe what is going on and at a child’s birthday party of all places! She breaks her gaze from me and I feel my heart fall a little. _No! Bring your attention back to me!_ They’re having a conversation amongst themselves and though I cannot hear what is being said I try and read their lips.

_“Wh-who is he?"_

_“(Y/N), I’d like you to meet Graysen. You’re soulmate.”_

Neil whispers something else to her that I can’t about but whatever it was it caused her to snap her mouth close and for the two of them to run off towards the kitchen before anything else could unfold. Glancing around I see that everyone in the room was oblivious to what just happened. Parents are chatting amongst themselves kids are either playing with their goodie bag items or are still singing along with the movie playing. I continue to glance around the room in search of someone anyone else besides Neil and (Y/N) that just saw what happened and sure enough Emi and Nikki stand by the door mouth agape surely understanding what the bands were doing based on teachings from either this week.

Who would have thought that when they asked me for a demonstration on what happens when you meet your soulmate not only would they get it, it would be between their teacher and their godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my roommate for helping me edit and bounce ideas off of ❤


	4. Voltaic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the courage to meet this handsome stranger who is your soulmate. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay between posts. September has been very busy. But here is an update please enjoy (:

_“Neil’s right, Greysen is a really sweet guy. We might never truly know how Søul Band’s work, but as long as we’ve had them they’ve never been wrong.” Ruben adds._

Walking over to one of the kitchen barstools I sit down and straighten my dress. I see Ruben has opened a beer and left it where I’m sitting, I grab it, take a quick swig and compose myself. “Okay, tell me a little bit about him before I go out there and embarrass myself.”

“There’s my girl!” Ruben shouts. “While you brief her in here I am going to make sure loverboy is doing okay.” Ruben makes his way through the swinging doors and back out towards the party guests.

Neil heads over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water before he sits down next to me. “Let me give you a little run down of the ominous Greysen Moretti. Hmm let’s see, Greysen is 29, he’s Italian-American his mom grew up in a small town in Italy before they moved to Northbury where she now lives with his stepdad and I do believe this older brother and sister still live there. He moved here to Everton after getting his degree in Education at ECU, that’s how we met.”

Finishing off Rubens beer I turn to Neil, “He works with you right?” Neil nods. “What does he teach?”

“He teaches English in the fall and Social Studies in the spring. He’s really great with the kids Emi especially loves him. It makes me a tad jealous my own daughter doesn’t like her teacher dad!” Neil exasperates.

It warms my heart to hear he’s good with kids. I’ve always wanted a couple of my own especially after the girls were born. Baby fever hit very hard during their first years.

“What else can you tell me about him? Is he close with his family? Does he want kids of his own?” I don’t know why I am so nervous right now. I take a deep breath. “I just don’t want to embarrass myself in front of him by rambling about nothing.”

“I’m not going to be able to tell you everything about him you know? If you interested in learning more about him I would go straight to the source.” Neil raises an eyebrow towards me.

I know he’s right, if I am interested in learning more about Greysen I could always go talk to him. But that thought alone makes my heart race. I take a deep breath to try to calm myself down. “Okay,” I stand to straighten my dress and run my fingers through my hair “let’s go meet him.”

Neil beams at me, “Well right this way Miss. (L/N) your Prince Charming awaits.

Back in the living room, all the kids have gathered around a couple party entertainers that I must have missed walking in earlier. The woman currently speaking to the group is dressed very well might I add as _Dora the Explorer _while her male companion is dressed as an adorably hilarious _Boots. _The kids are getting detailed instructions on what she called “The Great Birthday Adventure” to find all the magical treasure hidden in Emi and Nikki’s backyard.

One of the younger girls towards the back raises one of her chubby hands to ask a question, “will we get a map like you have?!” She asks with enthusiasm.

“Of course!” Dora replies. “We couldn’t have a proper adventure without him. Can everyone say, “oooh maaaap?”

The group of children reply with a singsong “oooo maaaap!” when out the front door burst in another entertainer dressed as _Map. _He begins singing “I’m the Map” and the kids and even some 

“I heard a group of birthday children are looking for an adventure,” The children all yell a reply “well then come on I know where one is!”

The group of children follow Dora and her explorer pals past Neil and myself and out towards the backyard leaving only the adults to fend for themselves. Glancing around I see Ruben and Greysen sitting on the couch are talking amongst themselves, the conversation ends abruptly when Greysen turns his head and spots me. Ruben turns his head to see what has pulled his friends attention away from their conversation but instead of anger a small smile appears on his face.

“Speaking of the devil here she is!” Ruben announces as he jumps from his seat to pull Greysen over to us. Okay, it’s now or never.

“Greysen, I would like you to meet someone very special to Neil and I this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this handsome man is Greysen.”

We both extend our hands to shake and the moment our skins touch a pulsing energy shots right through me. I know he must feel it too from the way he withdraws his hand from mine. It’s not the only thing I feel. There’s something about this man standing in front of me that feels familiar. Like his presence just brings me peace, which in turn helps calm my nerves.

“Uh, hi i-it’s very nice to meet you.” He stutters out. It’d good to know that he is nervous as well.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” I reply with what I could only imagine is a reserved smile.

From the corner of my eyes I see Neil and Ruben slinking towards the backyard. When I turn my head towards the pair they stop because they’ve been caught.

“Oh don’t mind us we just going to make sure the cake is ready.” Ruben says pushing Neil towards the kitchen.

Even though we are not alone in the common room my senses are only picking up the man in front of me. Turning my attention back to Greysen I can see from the way he fidgets with the tab of his beer he’s just as uncomfortable. I take a deep breath to try to calm my bubbling nerves before I turn and speak to him only to be caught off guard when he speaks first.

“There’s something familiar about you,” he a lot calmer now “have we run into each other before?

I laugh, “I doubt it, I’m sure Ruben or Neil told you I am quote unquote “un-fun” though had we all gone to the same college I don’t think they’d say that.”

His lips form a small smile that takes my breath away. _Wow he’s really handsome and possibly all mine?_

“Oh ho ho I see, my soulmate was once a wild party animal?” His eyes widen when he finishes his statement. Like he said something he shouldn’t have.

Returning his earlier smile I try to ease his edge, “Your soulmate was once young, dumb and looking for some out of state fun. And if I know Neil and Rue like I know I do then MY soulmate must have been also.”

His shoulders lax and that small smile has turned into an incandescent smile he has even let a hardy laugh slip. I know he’s been a victim of one of Neil and Rue’s famous downtown excursions by the way his cheeks turn pink, I have only been on couple myself and each time I’ve had to call out of work for a week.

Greysen rubs that back of his neck, “Uh yeah, I’m guilty for that one, I’m still considering putting myself on a transplant just because of what happened in Turner Springs 4 years ago!”

“Don’t tell me he took you to ZipZip and made you do the tequila challenge with the promise of no hangover the next day?”

“Yeah! I swear I tried to molt into a new me.”

The two of us are full belly laughing at the fact we have both been subjected to the worst hangover of our lives. I never though finding my soulmate would feel like this! It feels like I’ve won the lottery with the highest payout.

After the nerves have ebbed way from the two of us we open up to each other. He tells me more about his family. He tells me he has a brother Nathaniel and a sister named Livy and how he wishes to one day return for a visit with his mother to her hometown of San Gimignan to and meet his extended family. When the topic of work comes up he starts talking to me about working as a teacher and I can tell how passionate he is. How he tries to show the kids he’s not just another educator to them but someone they could confide in if need be. Someone he used to have when he was younger.

“To be completely honest I never thought about being a teacher until one day during one of my criminal justice classes I just couldn’t take it anymore, so I got up and called Jax he asked what happened I explained, told him that I didn’t feel the passion that I thought I would.” He chuckles, “he asked me a question I never thought to even ask myself. What was the last thing or subject that made me happy and immediately I knew I had to be an educator.”

My curiosity get that best of me and the words leave mouth before I can stop them, “who’s Jax?”

A shy smile plays on his face, “he was my English teacher my sophomore year in high school. Mr. Jackson J. Banks. Just the way he did it made me excited to go to school, to sit down in his classroom and be educated by him. He made reading books like _The Scarlet Letter_ and books like _Night_ interesting to read even though the books had a lot of pain behind them.” His smile falls and a dark shadow passes over his face. “He also helped me during a time where my mom and dad would just yell and scream at each other well into the night. By that time Livy and Nate were doing their own thing and didn’t really help me when I would call and get emotional about it. Jax stepped in took me for about three weeks helped me understand what was going on during that time and helped me channel my rage and sadness into my writing and I thank him every day for it.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to have to deal with and so young! I’m glad you had someone like that during such a difficult time.” I say with sincerity.

The shadows of darkness leaves his face and a look of what I do believe is peace is replaced.

“Well enough about me, tell me about you. I mean I won’t lie I did pry Ruben for some information but he would only give me that we are both passionate about what we do.”

I smirk, “well I’m more passionate about the people rather than the job, but I’m an administrative assistant at a REALTOR® Association with Ruben but while he works in membership I arrange the meetings, events, set up the education I’m the people person of the office. The work is long and grooling but our members are the best. Everyone came from a different job background and somehow someway ended up selling real estate. Like I met this one guy who was a stripper and continue to do so until he made himself finically stable to put his all into the selling.”

His face contorts into confusion, “aren’t most Realtors® paid pretty well? I mean isn’t he just adding on to his paycheck?”

I shake my head, “that’s everyone’s misconception, unless you’re selling houses left and right you aren’t getting paid. There are members I know that work at Target and do real estate part time. It’s definitely not a game you get into if you need a steady paycheck.”

“I never would have guessed that, I know one of the guys that Ruben introduced me to was a real douche. Oh I-I’m sorry sometimes things just slip.”

“It’s alright,” I laugh “sometime they can be. Who’d he subject you too?”

He closes his eyes as he tries to pull the name from the back of his subconscious.

“Ahh I think his name was u-uh Damien, Darien something with a D Edwards, I know that real pompous SOB shit talked his girlfriend all night she’s lucky she wasn’t there to hear it. I did have to hold back Ruben for bashing the guys face in.”

My mouth dries and I can tell my eyes widen from his reaction. Oh no, no no no no please don’t let it be.

“Is everything alright, is it because I cursed again damn I-“

“D-Drew? Was it Drew Edwards?”

“Yeah that’s him! Do you know him?”

I feel the sadness wash over me at the mention of his name again. Do I know him? Unfortunately.

I scoff, “yeah, I would have been the girlfriend he was shit talking that night.”


	5. A Søulband Knows

_“D-Drew? Was it Drew Edwards?”_

_“Yeah that’s him! Do you know him?”_

_I feel the sadness wash over me at the mention of his name again. Do I know him? Unfortunately._

_I scoff, “yeah, I would have been the girlfriend he was shit talking that night.”_

_Greysen’s POV_

Remembering the phone conversation I had with my stepfather this morning I distinctly remember him telling me not to make a fool of myself. As long as I do that, this girl should fall in love with me, well can’t say I didn’t try. I should have known something was wrong the moment I mentioned that guy’s name the face she made said it all but my dumbass had to go further and ask if she knew who I was talking about. Of course she knew who he was she did say she works with known REALTORS® but what I didn’t know is that she was the girl that he was badmouthing all night long. I take moment to compose myself before I go and open my mouth again. An idea pops in my head and begin to play it out.

“Hmm,” I say as I study her “I don’t see any horns or a tail. Strange.”

A look of frustration and confusion plays across her face, “what are you even talking about?” She questions.

Yes, she took the bait.

“Well from the way that Drew guy was talking about you, he made it seem like you were the real live She Devil. However, as I study you I see no horns, or a tail, and you haven’t even tried to seduce me unless that is the reason you’re wearing that dress then consider me tempted. I’m quite disappointed. “I smirk Neil always said my sense of humor always seemed to bring light to a situation and then goodness it seemed to be working in this moment. Seeing the corners of (Y/N)’s mouth quirk up from a scowl to a slight smile and blush means I haven’t lost my chance with her...yet.

“Well you haven’t experienced waking me up from a nap, try that and then talk to me about being a devil, and as for this dress,” She does a slight twirl that when the dress catches the light just the right way you can see the light gold stitching that really put that dress together, but I can guarantee she could be wearing a potato sack with a paper bag over her face and I would still think she’s the most beautiful women to roam the Earth. “I’ve never been called tempting by anyone let alone while I was wearing it, but I’m glad it has caught your eyes.” She says as gives me a wink.

Mission accomplished we’re back on track with the conversation. As we continue talking she tells more about herself.

“I’m an only child but if my parents had their way I’d be 1 out of 12.”

“If you don’t mind me asking why didn’t they have more?” I ask.

“The doctors always told my mom that she couldn’t have children to begin with but she’s never been one to just give up and throw in the towel. Being the early 90’s she didn’t have a lot of options her and my dad weren’t broke but they couldn’t afford the experiment fertility treatments that had available so she read every book she could about fertility. But after months of trying vegetables, vitamins, and she even tried eating ground up pieces of both her and my dad’s soul gems nothing happened. She got really depressed. So depressed that my dad had to work from home just to make sure she left their room at least once a day.”

“Wow, I-I’m so sorry. But they had you though?”

(Y/N) smiles. “Yeah, in ’92 my dad’s parents begged them to come visit them in Coaman. During my mom’s research excursions she read that Coaman is known for its healing factors in this area called “The Vortex” she didn’t think it would do anything but she agree to hike up to the area. It must have been a magical hike because three months later my mom learns she’s pregnant and then six months later I come into the world. They tried “The Vortex” hikes maybe three of four more times but nothing ever happened, so they just cherished time with me, I never had any issues I had tons of cousins to always play with so I never felt that I lost out not having any siblings.”

“Wow, that’s incredible! I’ve read about The Vortex, I’ve always wanted to visit there my brother and his wife went when I was about 19 or 20, they tell me the atmosphere there is electrifying and you just get this overwhelming feeling of emotion you’re not happy but you’re not sad they say it’s like this new emotion. And also, it where they claim the first Søul gem was discovered.”

“Really? I had no idea, I could have sworn that in high school we learned the first gem was discovered up in Monreal? Is that not the case?”

“Monreal was a part of Coaman back in the earlier days technically both answer are correct but any historian will tell you Coaman is where it was found before it became the city of Monreal.”

A small smile plays across her lips and I can feel myself mirroring her actions. She’s about to say something when all the kids who were previously outside come rushing inside like a tsunami disrupting the quiet conversations the adults were having. The kids all scramble back to the table at the center of the room where Neil is placing the birthday cake.

“Great job adventures’ you have found the treasure! Does everyone remember the song we sing to get to the treasure?” The Dora character asks.

The rooms erupts in a chorus of “Happy Birthday” as both of the birthday girls smile and giggle while the room sings to them. Surveying the room, I see everyone faces are aglow with happiness, parents singing with joy, kids hyped up on sugar happily jumping up and down while they sing. Turning, I see Neil and Ruben are standing just behind the group cuddled in a tight embrace. While Ruben is trying to snag a few picture of the girls and the cake Neil is attempting and failing to wipe away the incessant tears that leak from his eyes and for some reason that screen makes my heart swell. I knew that Neil and Ruben loved the girls very much but now? I see the **love** that they truly feel for them. Bringing my gaze back to (Y/N) to see her face is luminous as she also sings to the twins. I imagine as their Godmother she must hold if not the same love for the girls as Neil and Ruben I would bet it would be pretty close.

I remember after summer break I asked the class to share their best vacation stories and Emi and Nikki telling the class about how their Godmother spent every weekend with them. Taking them to the beach taking them to the movies whatever they wanted (Y/N) make sure to make it happen. The way they spoke about her that day made it seem like she was heaven on Earth. She must feel my gaze upon her as she turn her head to face me still smiling her beautiful smile. My breath quickens as I try to not swoop down to place my lips against her nice plump lips.

“…..happy birthday to you!” The song comes to an end bringing me back to the present as cheers and claps take its place. Nikki and Emi both take deep breath and try to blow out each and every one of their birthday candles. Claps and cheers reappear as the last candle is extinguished Neil and Ruben start remove candles to begin cutting and passing out pieces of cake to the demanding children that swarm them.

“Hey! One at a time! Um Dylan I’m pretty sure I already gave yo-HEY! Come back here!” Ruben shouts as gives chase to the cake thief.

(Y/N) lets out a breathy laugh as she takes in the scene between the two, “I swear he gonna get himself hurt. He’s not as fast as he used to be.” She comments.

“Trust me he almost twisted his back when we were bring out the tables for the party. If he slips on a stream I think he’s done for.” (Y/N) is full on laughing now and something about the way she is laughing makes me join in with her. Both of us cackling like loons still secluded in our corner. We only stop as Neil strolls towards the both of us with cake in hand. Or is it hands?

“I’m glad you two are having a good time. Thought you might enjoy some cake, Greysen here made it himself.” He states with a wink.

Okay, moment of truth. I’m nervous she’s going to try my cake and I hope to the Stars she likes it. I mean, I haven’t met anyone who hasn’t immediately loved whatever it is I made, that is until I met Karra. Everything I made was too much and I was trying to make her fat so she doesn’t leave me. Being with Karra made me loose the motivation to cook, so I let her take the reins on our meals and stuck to school bake sales and some requests from friends here and there.

“Oh god yes! Thank you, I’m starving,” (Y/N) states as she rips that cake out of his hand taking a huge bite “Holy shi- I mean shoot, this is delicious! You made this?” She says turning to me.

“Uh y-yeah, I used to bake with my mom when I was younger.” I stutter out.

“I don’t think I’ve ever tasted a strawberry with so much sweetness before! No wonder that little boy ran off with two pieces.” (Y/N) says digging into the cake once more.

I feel pride as I watch her devour my cake like she hasn’t eaten in a while.

“Please, you haven’t even scratched the surface of what this man can make. I remember telling him in college that I hated lasagna. Well that same night he makes it for me and I can swear I hear my taste buds singing! Are you still sure I can’t tempt you into give me that recipe?” Neil asks me trying to display his best puppy dog eyes.

I snicker, “I’m sure. Mama would kill you and then me, I’m only allowed to share this my kids so they can pass it down to their kids.” That is if I ever have any.

Just as Neil is about to say something a loud crash catches our attention. Turning, a little girl and her mother as frantically trying to clean up the table of snacks that must have been knocked over by her daughter.

Neil sighs, “Well you two get started on those kids while I clean up this mess.” He vanishes the next moment leaving (Y/N) and I red faced in the uncomfortable moment.

“U-uh, hmm I-i.” she tries to start a sentence but whatever she’s trying to say is leaving her tongue tied. “Neil is soooo embarrassing, I’m going to die of embarrassment at the hands of that one.”

“Yeah, he does have a knack for it.” I rub the back of my neck trying to look anywhere but her. “Pretty heavy subject to bring up and just disappear like that.”

“I know! I mean we haven’t even gone on a søuldate fi-“, she stop mid-sentence cheeks once again dusting with a hue can only be compared to beets.

I do enjoy talking to her and I would be nice be in a setting where I can converse without someone interrupting us or any further distractions. I can most certainly take you on a date.

“I’m not opposed to that. I can further impress you with my culinary skills or I can take you somewhere you would like to eat? What do you say? Would you like to go on a søuldate with me?”

She places her fork in her mouth and chews on it as she contemplates my proposal I haven’t been this nervous for rejection nice middle school, but then again I’ve always had a thing for girls well above my dating grade.

“I would like that very much.”

I grin like a complete fool, “Awesome. Is next Thursday okay? Say 6:30?”

She returns my smile, “that sounds great! How about we go out this time, but on our next day you can cook for me.”

“I know just the place. And it’s also nice to know that you’re already planning our next date,” I say with a wink.

“What can I say? When a Søulband knows…”

“….A Søulband knows.” I finish her saying.

She smiles and nods, “A Søulband knows.”


	6. First Date Jitters

It’s a beautiful fall morning in Everton, bright white streaks of light bathe my office to greet me on this morning. Normally, I’d still be fighting with my alarm to let me sleep just ten more minutes still trying to chase the weekend laziness away. But this morning? I am up an hour before my alarms which gives me time to check my emails, pick out a proper non-wrinkled outfit for work, and take the time to each a proper breakfast like my doctor has been bothering me to do. This must be the feeling Ruben was telling me about after the party. After my meet with Greysen.

_“Hey! I saw Greysen leave how did it go?” Ruben asks._

_I cannot help the permanent smile that has glued itself to my face, “it went really good, we uh planned a dinner for Thursday night. I’m actually really excited about it.”_

_“Do you feel different? Like, uh like this is the first time you’re…I don’t know, complete?” He continues to quiz._

_“I….feel….happy for the first time since Drew, if that’s what you are getting at?” I state befuddled by the question._

_He looks around before guiding the two of us to the garage to talk. A few party stragglers are left helping Neil, Ruben and I clean, none of them will notice if we are gone for a few minutes. Walking into the garage Ruben grabs two stools to place at his work bench and then back to the garage door to make sure it’s shut._

_He takes a deep breath before speaking, “You, Neil and I had been friends for years and even though everyone else knew we were destined to be together, it wasn’t until we graduated high school when I couldn’t ignore the connection we had.”_

_“What do you mean?” I ask._

_“Well,” He clears his throat. “Weeks leading up to graduation I kept have these dreams about this person and something about them felt so familiar but I could not place where I knew them from since I could not see their face. So I went to the library read some dreams books that all suggested that I was about to meet my soulmate and the closer the person got to me within the dream, the sooner it would be.”_

_Wait. He also was having dreams about a mystery person too? “Wow, really? How come you never told me?”_

_He shrugs his shoulders “I don’t know, we were young I didn’t want it to be real at the time I had a crush on Neil and I didn’t want to give up the hope that maybe we could try and be together. Even if we didn’t turn out to be soulmates.”_

_“Is that why you guys went camping without me?” _

_Ruben blushes and nervously beings rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah I wanted to let him know how I felt, but the moment I go to say something to him he leans in kisses me catching me off guard. When we both pulled away from the kiss we saw our bands just lighting up with color, I couldn’t believe it but Neil, he said he knew all along that we were soulmates. Once he said that I just felt this wave of what I can only describe as complete wash over me like this is where I was supposed to be right there with the man I love.”_

_I have begged Neil and Ruben to tell me about the day they realized they were soulmates, but each time they just look at one another and smile._

_Bzzzzzzz_

My phone buzzes to get my attention. Taking a look, I see a text from Greysen bringing a smile back to my face. We’ve been texting each other nonstop nice the party. I thought eventually the conversation would die out but here on day four of communication it’s still going strong.

** _Greysen [8:21 am] Hey _ ** ** _🙂 good morning._ **

** _Greysen [8:21 am] Sorry I fell asleep on you last night. But I’m excited to see you tonight._ **

My heart flutters reading his text. He’s excited to see me and for some reason that makes me heart sing. Maybe it’s because I am also pretty excited to see him too. As I go to send a reply to him there’s a knock on my door, looking up I see its Mr. Ellis once again catching me by surprise. _Get a bell would ya?_

“Morning (Y/N)! When you have a moment I need your timecard.” He says. Just as I think he’s leaving he takes a moment to study me. “You look different, like you have this glow around you. Did you cut your hair or something?”

“No, Mr. Ellis, I must of just had a goodnights sleep is all.” You reply not wanting to let it out that you’ve met your soulmate over the weekend.

He smiles at me, “well keep it up, it’s a good look on you.” He taps his knuckles against my door before heading to his office. Double checking he’s not turning back I grab my phone once more to send a reply to Greysen.

** _You [8:24 am] Hello and good morning to you too! I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight as well. Fall down what did you call it the “grading rabbit hole?” LOL_ **

I send the text off and turn on my computer. I distract myself trying not to think about when his reply would come.

\----

I’ve been trying to keep busy. Luckily for me it’s billing season and since Sarah quit last month Mr. Ellis has relied on me to keep the books I order and make sure that billing is done on time.

“If you click here you’ll be able to select the billing group, and here is where you post the invoices. Go, ahead and finish this but before you post them call me and I’ll walk you through the next steps. Do you have any questions?” He asks, he itching towards the door. I know he has a flight to get to so I give him a soft smile.

“Mr. Ellis-“

“(Y/N), please you’ve been here four, five years? Please just David.”

“David, I think I’ve got a handle on it and I need help I can call Leigh or Gary for technical help. Now is there anything that needs to be done while you’re away at conference?”

“No, you’re already doing enough, just make sure to attend the meeting on Wednesday and take detailed notes. I’ll review them when I get back on next Tuesday.” He replies taking his phone out of his pocket. “Shit, if I don’t leave now I’ll miss my flight.”

Mr. El- David place his phone back in his pocket. He races off to his office to grab what I suspect are his briefcase and laptop bag. He must have forgotten he asked me to gather them for him because there they both sit on the corner of my desk. I grab them both and follow him into this office.

“Uh, (Y/N) have you seen my-,” he turns seeing me with the items he had been in search for. He smiles, “thank you, is my-“

“Boarding pass is in your briefcase directly on top along with your itinerary for each day of the conference, chargers for both your phone and laptop are in the laptop bag and I have restocked all your business cards.” I swear he acts like this is the first time were doing this. “Now go, anything else you need call or email me.”

“I swear this place would fall apart without you! He takes both cases out of my offering hands, grabs his phone and dashes out of his office.

“I’LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK. THANK YOU!” He yells.

Chucking to myself I think back to David’s earlier statement “…this place would fall apart without you” more like you would fall apart without me.

Returning to my office I see my phone light up signaling I have s notification, hoping It’s Greysen I speed walk over to my desk and check the notification.

** _Greysen [10:37 am] Ha yeah that’s exactly what I called it. But it was worth the trip it frees me up to spend more time with you tonight. _ ** ** _😉_ **

My heart beats rapidly and my cheeks warm reading his message, how is that a few words have reduced me to a blushing school girl? Thinking back to all the times my parents would tell me what it would be like, what it would feel like and honestly? This feeling, it’s addicting.

** _Greysen [10:37 am] Speaking of tonight, I was hoping to be a gentleman and pick you up._ **

** _Greysen [10:37 am] Or are you more comfortable meeting there? I would understand._ **

Reading his messages it occurs to me that I did not think about that. I wouldn’t mind having him pick me up, I could always share my phone location with Rue and Neil should things go sideways. 

** _You [10:37 am] I would be just fine receiving a ride from you. _ **

** _Greysen [10:38 am] What time should I pick you up?_ **

** _You [10:38 am] Would 6:30 pm be alright?_ **

** _Greysen [10:38 am] 6:30 is good. I need to get back to class. I’ll see you soon!_ **

I don’t reply to his message since I know he won't be able to respond. My thought start racing to tonight. Go straight home, take a quick shower, do my hair and make-up to match…the outfit I have yet to choose. Ugh, only I would wait until the last minute to be worried about my outfit. I could take my lunch and go over to that cute boutique I saw open up last month. I grab my phone to text Neil, I know he can’t meet me but he’ll at least respond to my picture messages.

** _You [10:40 am] HELP! I forgot about what to wear for tonight! I’m going shopping at lunch will you help me decide on an outfit?!?!_ **

** _Neil [10:42 am] Sounds like you. But of course I will help._ **

Awesome. I’m glad I have Neil.

***

An hour later I’ve rushed out of the office to and now stand in the dressing room of the _Vine Boutique._ After searching for that past fifteen minutes while Neil discreetly FaceTime’d me from his class room we have settled on two dresses. One dress is a charcoal black A-Line with long lace sleeves and the other reminds me of Greysen’s eyes. It’s an olive green bodycon dress the material is silk and feels great against my skin. I didn’t notice until I put it on that in the light you can see a gold metallic crisscross pattern. I take a few pictures in both and send them off to Neil.

** _Neil [12:28 pm] You’re obviously going with the green one right? I mean you would be a fool not too!_ **

** _Neil [12:28 pm] Greysen will die seeing you._ **

I smirk. Looking up from my phone I take a look at myself once more in the floor length mirror. This dress does showcase my curves and does show a modest amount of cleavage and not to mention the flattering way it looks against my (S/C).

** _You [12:28 pm] I love it, I think this is the one I want! _ **

** _You [12:28 pm] Thank Nei. Now get back to class._ **

Quickly, I change out of the dress back into my work clothes and head to the register to make my purchase.

***

As soon as 5 o’clock hit I grabbed my keys and raced out of the office wanting to make sure that I had enough time to make myself look presentable. As I apply the finishing touches to my makeup I check the time, the clock beside me read 6:10 pm. I take a deep breath and take a good look at myself in the mirror, I decided to go for a semi-nude look only highlighting my eyes and lips. I smooth my hands over the dress turning my body from side to side trying to catch a glimpse of the silver that hides. Satisfied with my look I grab my phone and check my notifications.

** _Neil [5:30 pm] You better take pictures to show us how hot you look!_ **

** _Neil [5:50 pm] Umm hello?! Don’t ignore me I’m the reason you’re even going out tonight _ ** ** _😡_ **

** _Neil [6:05 pm] WOW GIF, I see how it is._ **

Wow, dramatic much!

** _You [6:14 pm] PIC ATTACHMENT_ **

** _Neil [6:16 pm] FAINTING GIF I’ll be surprised if you guys actually make it out to dinner! You’re gorgeous babe. Have fun xx_ **

I turn on and share my location with Neil and Ruben before I forget when another notification comes in.

** _Neil [6:18 pm] Hey, almost to your place I know I’m early but if you’re not ready I don’t mind waiting._ **

I smile at his text, I would rather him be ten minutes early then 10 minutes late. You tend to get turn off the dating scene when almost every guy that you’ve been out with has either showed up minutes to hours later or didn’t even both to show up at all.

** _You [6:18 pm] I am ready. I’ll see you when you get here._ **

Butterflies swarm my stomach as I think about the fact I’m about to see Greysen’s handsome profile again. I hope the chemistry we had at the girls’ birthday party is still there tonight.

A few minutes pass when the loud ring of my door bell fills the apartment. I quickly do a once over, smoothing down my hair and dress, checking my breath to make sure it’s still smells pleasant.

“It’s now our never,” I tell myself and I walk towards the door. I place my hand on the doorknob but feels cool in my warm hand. I give it a twist and pull back. I am breathless as I gaze the man who stands in front of me. It should be illegal to look this good. Greysen is wearing dark black jeans that he has tucked a chocolate red dress shirt into. Neil is right I’ll be surprised if we made it to dinner too!

“Wow, you look uh just wow,” Greysen breathes. Bringing his hands from behind his back I see a bouquet of pink and white orchids. My favorite. “I brought these for you, I hope you like orchids. Neil wouldn’t tell me what your favorite flowers were or even if you liked them. Oh, I didn’t even think to think about that. God I feel like I’m messing this up already, showing up too early buying the wrong flowers I-.”

Stopping his ramblings I take the flowers from his hands, “actually orchids are my favorite, these look and smell wonderful. Come in let me put these in a vase and then we can head out.”

I see his shoulder slack and relax as the air he held hostage in his lungs quickly escaped.

“Take all the time you need sweetheart.”


End file.
